shinglespringsfandomcom-20200216-history
Realm A1 Timeline
This is a timeline of Realm A1's history recording the Realm's most important events. This timeline is recorded in BSI and ASI, Before and After the Shingle Springs' Incident. 0 ASI = 2020 AD Dawn of Time * Dawn of time ** The Enlightened Conscious create the elements (Dark, Light, Water, Fire, Nature and Air) *** c. 60,000,000,000 BSI - 0 ASI **** The Elements begin to form all of the Realms, Verses and Megaverses ***** c. 50,000,000,000 BSI ****** A1 Realm is formed ***** c. 48,000,000,000 BSI ****** Earth is formed ***** c. 42,000,000,000 BSI ****** Life Begins to form in A1 Realm ******* The God's form and ask for their own Realm ***** c. 41,999,157,229 BSI ****** Realm A1's boundaries begin to collapses, causing the creation of a new Realm, the Corruption. ***** c. 40,000,000,000 ****** Multi-cellular organisms come into existence ***** c. 35,000,000,000 BSI ****** Invertebrates begin to form on Vormala ***** c. 30,000,000,000 BSI ****** The first intelligent life appears on Nova - 327 ***** c. 20,000,000,000 BSI ****** First war of Vormala ***** c. 15,000,000,000 BSI ****** Nova - 1 - 500 engulfed in Black hole ***** c. 13,000,000,000 BSI ****** Corruption breaks into the Universe in the outer territories ***** c. 10,000,000,000 BSI ****** Vormalians create space travel ***** c. 5,000,000,000 BSI ****** Corruption engulfs Skalar Galaxy, Nova Galaxy and Vormalion Galaxy ***** c. 1,000,000,000 BSI ****** Invertibrates appear on Earth ***** c. 500,000,000 BSI ****** Dinosaurs roam Earth ***** c. 199,000,000 BSI ****** Dinosaurs go extinct ***** c. 9,000,000 BSI ****** Demicon roam South America ****** Hothalu roam Africa ****** Shitai roam Asia Humanity * c. 6,000,000 BSI ** Humans roam Earth * c. 1,090,000 BSI - 999,000 BSI ** Agriculture discovered ** Construction discovered ** Society created ** Religion created ** Ideologies created * c. 100,550 BSI ** Demi-God arrives on Earth * c. 90,550 BSI ** 14 Priests collectively defeat the Demi-God in spiritual ritual *** Lose 2 priests in the ritual * c. 90,549 BSI ** 12 Priests begin to gain powers ** Onix Meteor lands on Earth * c. 90,548 - 90,540 BSI ** 12 Priests create forms, meditation types and martial arts around their powers. *** 13 and 14 form. * c. 90,540 BSI ** 12 Priests found the first Demi Temple *** 13 and 14 create their forms * c. 90,540 - 90,200 BSI ** Students come and learn at the Demi Temple ** 42 is born and trained at temple * c. 90,200 BSI ** 12 Priests begin to in fight, splitting different ways to form their own Temples. ** 13 meets 42 * c. 90,000 BSI ** 13 eliminates 1 - 11 ** 14 massacres Temple's students, claiming some for her own ** 12 goes into hiding * c. 90,000 - 87,700 BSI ** Remaining students wage the first Demi war ** 13 Begins his long travel ** 13 forges Kage ** 14 prepares her students, known as 14's Acolytes * c. 87,700 BSI ** Group of 12 Demi win the war and found the Demi Council ** Demi Council outlaws forms 13,14 and X. ** Demi Council places high bounties on 13 and 14's heads. * c. 87,500 BSI ** 13 and 42 verse 14 and her acolytes in the Dark and Light War ** 4 Horse men are Born * c. 87,450 BSI ** 13 and 42 defeat 14's acolytes ** 4 Horse men meet ** Valerium is Born * c. 87,400 BSI ** Dark and Light War ends ** 14 is defeated and sealed in the Original Demi Temple * c. 80,000 BSI ** The Empire is founded * c. 1544 - 567 BSI ** Lord Kane is born ** Lord Kane takes over Britian ** 13's student dies ** Lord Kane dies Modern Day * c. 10 BSI ** Shingle Springs' Incident Begins * c. 0 ASI ** Shingle Springs' Incident Ends ** Creation of new Realms, Verses and Megaverses ceases * c. 10 ASI ** Demi War Begins * c. 15 ASI ** Demi War ends ** Purge Begins ** The Empire is defeated ** The Council is defeated ** Kage Breaks ** New York is destroyed * c. 120 ASI ** The final Demi is born * c.130 ASI ** World War 3 Begins * c.145 ASI ** World War 3 Ends * c. 150 ASI ** Humans leave Earth * c. 250 ASI ** Humans reunite and Form the UGM ** Humans join UGA Rebirth * c. 620 ASI ** Neo-Thomas is Born * c. 625 ASI ** 13 and 14 are defeated ** New Demi age begins * c. 635 ASI ** Order of Demis is formed ** UGA ends Demi Purge * c. 2010 ASI ** Group of Demi found Demi Legion * c. 2500 ASI ** Demi Legion invades UGA space ** Galactic Mortal and Demi War Begins * c. 2502 ASI ** The Emperor is revived * c. 2520 ASI ** Galactic Mortal and Demi War ends ** The Emperor is defeated